The present invention relates to an object tracking device.
In optical camera equipped devices in these years, an object such as a face image registered beforehand is tracked to output location information about the object for use in the purpose of autofocus or the like.
In the case where object size is changed because of a change in camera zooming, techniques that allow the tracking of an object are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-287648 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-243476.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-287648, in order to track an object changing in the size, a taken image is matched with a plurality of template images that a template image to be a reference is scaled up or scaled down to modify the scaling factor.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-243476, a template image is selected from a plurality of template images that a template image to be a reference is scaled up or scaled down according to a zoom scaling factor for matching the selected template image with a taken image.